markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Barry Gray
Barry Gray (born Bernard Yaroslaw, July 2, 1916 - December 21, 1996) was an American radio personality, often labeled as "The Father of Talk Radio". Early Career Initially a disc jockey (a role he played in the 1949 short subject Spin That Splatter), Gray was working for radio station WOR in 1945 when bandleader Woody Herman called in while Gray was talking about him. Gray broadcast the call, and the spontaneous live interview was such a hit listeners and station bosses, that the talk radio format resulted. Gray subsequently began doing listener call-ins as well. However, the technical aspects of early Cold War broadcasting were challenged by the live call-in, over-the air format. U.S. government restrictions and problematic consequences could not stop Gray's talk show success in putting listeners on the air, with or without WMCA and the government's permission. His audience loved it, and grew exponentially. WOR officials realized the attention of the talk format, Gray worked an overnight shift there from 1945 to 1948 or 1949. Interviewing everyone from Al Jonson to Adam Clayton Powell, Jr. HE also broadcast for WMGM from the Copacabana night club in the late 1940s. In addition during 1947 he hosted the New York-based show Scout About Town for the Mutual Broadcasting System, during which he presented an Award of the Week to popular stars such as Mitzi Green and Morey Amsterdam. The August 5, 1947, episode of Scout About Town included the radio network debut of Martin and Lewis. Gray also pioneered in early television, first as host of The Barry Gray Show on New York's WOR-TV when Channel 9 went on the air in 1949, then more visibly as host of the first Goodson-Todman game show Winner Takes All, replacing Bud Collyer in 1951. Nightclubs Gray broadcast on WMIE-AM radio from three Miami Beach nightclubs, the Copa Lounge, Danny and Doc's Jewel Box an the Martha Ray Club nightly in the fall of 1948 and into 1949 before he left the Miami area under some pressure. Gray bopped someone from his audience with his microphone and this happened on the air. The impact was audible and the impact had been preceded by hot words of anger. This report of recollection fifty-eight comes from Ernest W. Bennett of Miami, Florida who listened to Gray's broadcast every weeknight, beginning in Bennett's sophomore year at the University of Miami in the fall of 1948. Carl Warner, a retired newspaper living in Clinton, Tennessee, was then the remote engineer for the Barry Gray Miami Beach broadcasts. He also recalls the bopping-incident. He remembers hearing a loud bang to his headphones and looking up to the Copa Lounge stage seeing the podium turned over and Barry signaling him to cut the mikes. After about 30 seconds of dead air, he asked for his mike to be turned on. Bennett recalls that period, and recalls from memory other reports of Gray's other pugnacious altercations, the final one, the audible one, was what apparently impelled Gray's departure. Gray said himself as Bennett recalls the exciting live-broadcast event, "I just hit this guy over the head with my microphone, folks." In this case the victim had been the aggressor toward Gray. The so-called victim was Reubin Clein, publisher of Miami Life. Reubin Clein was considered an agitator and generally an aggressive character. He was a former boxer, there were many in Miami who felt Clein should have been put in his place, but no one would ever mess with him because he was one of toughest people you would ever meet. Clein was always into Wild West characters and would often wear a cowboy hat, boots and would have a big wooly beard. A generally gentle person would not take crap from anyone and actually broke the mayor's nose at a political rally. Miami Radio According to Bennett, Gray was popular on Miami radio: "He was very big here; number one, like Larry King is known today. Indeed, Larry King began his broadcasting career from a houseboat anchored in front of the Miami Beach Fountainbleau Hotel in 1957. Barry Gray returned to WMCA in 1950, and stayed there for 39 years, refining the talk show format still utilized today. During the 1960s, he was in the odd position of having an 11 p.m.-1 a.m. late night talk show on a station otherwise dominated by Top 40 music and the youth-targeted "Good Guys" disc jockey campaign. But for teenagers who kept their radios on into the night. Gray's show was a window into the high-brow New York culture of the 1940s and 1950s. Gray would often have authors on, and he made a point of saying he had actually read their books, something not all talk show hosts did. Gray also had a tendency towards risque (for the time) topics, such as the novel nudity found in European films playing in art houses, or characters of the prostitution scene in Manhattan. He was known as a fierce critic of bigotry and survived McCarthyism and the Red Scare. A constant target of the blacklisting right-wing columnist Walter Winchell, who called him "Borey Pink" and "a disk jerk" in the 1950s, Barry was fearless in calling out those he found mired in hypocrisy and abusive in power. The Winchell feud seemed to haunt him, however; years after Winchell had lost influence and become a recluse, Gray would still talk darkly on air about plots and physical attacks Winchell had orchestrated against him Indeed, a 1995 biography of Winchell would report that kept a photographed of a bloodied Gray on his walls. After WMCA changed to an all-talk format in 1970, Gray was again fully in his element. He never backed away from discussing hot topics in politics, especially those that affected New Yorkers. A 1973 profile described him as "brash, abrasive and opinionated. He was the talk-show titan listeners love to hate, and is still going after more than a quarter of a century at the mike." Gray's WCMA colleague Bob Grant (radio host) would later state that Gray was the first host who Grant heard endorsing political candidates during the Fairness Doctrine era: By the 1980s he had shifted from a late-night to a mid-day slot at the station. National Radio Gray left WMCA in 1989 when it dropped its talk format, and went to work slightly up the dial for a return to WOR where he enjoyed national syndication. By the time of his death, his show was considered to be politically conservative. Persinal Life Gray married Nancy Kellog. Awards In 2002, industry publications Talkers magazine selected Barry Gray as the eight greatest radio talk show host of all time. Goodson-Todman Shows Hosted Winner Take All (1951) Category:Hosts Category:1916 births Category:1996 deaths